Lost But Found
by Tasha M.B
Summary: Uh....lessee...Heero returns from a mission injured. This marks the beggining of a new relationship.


****

Title: Lost But Found

****

Rating: PG

****

Warnings: 1x2, fluffy and the such

****

Disclaimer: Awwww...do I have too. Tck. Fine. I don't own Gundam Wing and the characters. Though I wish I did. *pouts* Oh well. Nothing I can do about it. I do own this story and like 10 cents in my purse somewhere, that's about it. 

__

This dedicated to my L-chan. You inspired me to continue and pursue my writing in my own way. Thankies and huggles.

I walked out of the shower, pulling down my towel to dry my hot, naked body. I don't know how long I've been in there but judging how dark it is outside from the little window, I'd say a pretty long time.

Whenever I'm in the shower, I just relax and let the water massage my body. I forget all of my worries and when the next mission is. I forget about my past and how many innocent people died because of me. 

I realize that no one is here because there is none of that annoying tapping of your laptop and remember that you had a mission tonight but you should have been back by now.

Missions. I hate them. Someone's got to do them though so why not Shinigami and the Perfect Soldier,ne?

Lazily putting my hair back and not bothering with my trademark braid, I walk into the room that we share, not noticing the dark figure sprawled across the bed.

I rummage through my drawer to find some clothing to cover up my shivering body. After a few minutes of desperately searching for something clean to wear, I settle for a pair of black boxers and a white tank top. Even death has to look good.

Suddenly my ears zone on what sounds like a whimper. It's not everyday that someone hears a sound like that in the Yuy and Maxwell house. I realize that I'm not the only one in the room and surreptitiously creep to my bed, turning on the lamp. That's when my eyes fall on one bloody and bruised Heero Yuy. One arm draped over your forehead and your eyes tightly shut. You take in deep breath and release it almost painfully. Your clothes, or what's left of them, are in shreds and the rest of your body is covered in blood and bruises.

After I looked you up and down, the image permanently etched in my memory, I rush over to your side, taking your hand in mine and brushing back your bangs to feel for a temperature. 

"That's good." I said. Relieved that there was no sign of a fever. It's when you start to stir that I realized that you were asleep.

I started to curse silently at myself when I was cut short when your eyelids started to flutter open. I feel like I'm drowning every time I look into your Prussian eyes.

"Hey buddy." I manage.

"D-Duo?" Your voice laced with pain and exhaustion. Different from you're usual monotone replies.

"Are you okay?"

Finally you come to your full senses and tense up a little. "I'm fine."

You try to sit up but I see you wince in pain and I push you back gently. You surprisingly didn't object and I was grateful for your cooperation. You close your eyes again as I dare ask you the question. 

__

/What the hell. You only live once. /

"What happened?"

"We underestimated how many MS's they had and I was over powered."

Wow. The Perfect Soldier overpowered. Never thought I would live to see the day.

"I ran out of ammo early on and they took out my buster rifle. I narrowly managed to escape, hid Wing, and drove back here." His eyes still closed.

"You drove!? You could've hurt yourself even more Heero! Look at you! You can barely keep your damn eyes open! I would've come and gotten you Heero. Geez."

"Gomen, Duo."

"Y-your sorry? Well, I'm here to help you too Heero. Remember that."

"No. I'm sorry I didn't complete the mission. I failed it Duo. I failed it because I'm weak. I failed and endangered our positions." 

You opened your eyes and I was shocked at what I saw. Pain, sorrow, and embarrassment. _/My poor Hee-chan/_

"Oh Hee-chan. I don't care that you didn't complete your mission. That's the last thing that I'm thinking of right now. I'm just happy that you made it back that's all. And you're not weak Heero. Say it. I'm not weak Duo. Say it!"

"I'm not weak."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." I said jokingly.

"I'm not weak, Duo." You said much louder this time with a small smile on your face. You punched me playfully on my shoulder but winced at the sudden movement. 

"Baka."

"Oh I'm sorry Heero. Here I am blabbing my mouth away and you have wounds to tend to. Stay here. I'll be back before you can say Shinigami." With that, I sprinted to the bathroom, grabbing the First Aid kit. When I got back, you were already asleep and I smiled to myself. I didn't have the heart to wake you up so I tended to your wounds and bandaged you up. I then dressed you in a pair of black boxers (go figure) and a large gray T-shirt.

Pulling up a chair beside your bed, I decide to watch you sleep. You look like a child. The Warrior gone and replaced with an innocent boy who didn't deserve the burdens of missions and saving the earth. I sit there for a long time but suddenly reminded of my hunger when a growl comes from my stomach. Usually Heero is the one to cook. I'm sure that you are hungry too and decide to wake you. I'm sure that you wouldn't eat unless I told you too. As I brush your cheek with the back of my hand, your beautiful eyes open.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's go and get some grub." I grab your hand and slowly pull you up, not waiting for a reply. You look down at your bandages and change of clothing. 

"Arigouto, Duo."

"No problem buddy. You looked so cute sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up." 

Blinking, you begin to blush, forgetting that you're not used to such compliments.

"You're cuter when you blush, though Hee-chan. You should do it more often." I smiled at him.

You blush even more and find something quite fascinating with the hem of your shirt. I sense that your uncomfortable and so I scoop you up in my arms. Yelping in surprise at the sudden movement, you begin to tense up. As I walk to the kitchen, your body starts to relax and you lean your head against my chest. Those strong hands grasping my shirt.

I walk into the kitchen and place you at the table, your head never leaving it's spot. I begin to run my fingers through your hair and I can tell you like this action as your eyes begin to drift shut. A smile coming to your face.

"We can continue this after we eat, ne?" Turning away before I see the confusion in his eyes and smile in contempt.

After what seemed like forever, I finally finished preparing the food. The food was actually good and I was quite pleased with myself even though it was two grilled cheeses and some chicken soup. I scarfed down my sandwich and helped you finish off yours. You weren't very coordinated since you were so tired, so I scooted up next to you, your head falling automatically against my shoulder. 

"My poor Hee-chan. He's so tiwed." I mocked in a baby voice.

"Hn."

After he finished his sandwich and half of his soup, which I honored myself in finishing, I picked you up and headed for the couch. 

Here I am. With you and taking care of you like in my dreams. I want you so bad but can't deal with rejection so I will continue to love you from a far. I look down at you, your head resting in my lap and I see the look of concentration on your face. I wondered what you were thinking about but you beat me to it. 

"Why are you taking care of me?"

Whoa. Wasn't expecting that one.

"Because I don't like to see you hurt. Your my best friend, Heero and...uh...I love you." There goes my plan. Straight out the window. Me and my big mouth.

You pick yourself up and look strait into my eyes. I guess you could see that I meant what I said because your eyes got wide and your mouth began to drop.

"Y-you love me? Why?" Your voice was soft and pleading for an answer. Your eyes too.

"Why? Because of your eyes. Your lips, the way your hair always stays that way no matter what you do to it. I love the way you look when you sleep and the way you handle problems. Your determination and courage to keep fighting. And most of all. I love your smile. It somehow makes your eyes sparkle and brightens up the room." There. I said it. I looked away so I couldn't see the disgust on your face. 

"D-Duo?" It sounded like you were crying so I whirled back around to look at one of the most amazing sight that I would ever live to see. You. Heero Yuy. The Perfect Soldier, was crying. Well, had tears running down his face but wasn't sobbing. Still, though...

"Heero? Heero, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"No one's ever told me that before."

"Well. It's true. I love you Heero and I will always love you no matter what."

There was a long silence until your voice shattered it all.

" I was always taught that having emotions was weak. That a soldier doesn't need them in a war. But you taught me different. That emotion was necessary to live and to love. I've never been treated with respect but you have gone out of your way to give it to me. I never wanted to get close to someone as I have to you. You are the only that I trust."

For some reason I knew where you were getting at and my heart started to pound faster.

"You've always been there for me, even though I push you away, But the more I push you away, the more I want you, Duo. I never want to leave you and I don't want to be alone anymore. Please let me love you as you have loved me. I love you Duo Maxwell and I want to love you forever."

I just looked at you, unable to put any words in my mouth. You just gave me your heart and left it in my hands. My hand went up to your face and I brushed away your tears. I cupped your face with my hands and leaned forward. After what seemed like eternity, our lips finally met in one, deep, and passionate kiss. When we finally parted we were both panting.

"I will always love you Heero. Always and forever more."

You smiled and honest-to-God smile and laid your head back into my lap. I began to run my fingers through your hair again and you soon fell into a deep slumber. Your smile still on your lips.

As I sit here, with your head in my lap, I realize that we are not that different from each other. We both had a disturbing past and at one point wanted to give up. But here we are. Together. Together forever.

I kiss your tender cheek and soon follow you to the awaiting, blissful sleep. Never letting you go. The last thing that went through my mind was that I am looking forward to our new sleeping habits.

OWARI

So...you know what's coming next. Review time! I would appreciate it if you could take the time to say just a couple of words. It would help me out. No Flames though. Uh....yeah...no flames. Thanks.


End file.
